


Enjolras and Heels

by prouveyrac



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, grantaire just really loves enjolras and heels and enjolras in heels, mention of feuilly and courfeyrac, so yeah enjolras is in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire didn't know when the Enjolras-wearing-heels thing started. All he knows is that -when it did start- it ruined his life because it shouldn't be legal for someone that attractive to do something like that that is such a turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras and Heels

Grantaire didn't know when the Enjolras-wearing-heels thing started. He definitely didn't need it for height; he was already towering over Grantaire. Perhaps he started wearing them for fashion, for a statement (whatever that may be), or both.

All Grantaire knows is that -when he did start- it ruined his life because it shouldn't be legal for someone that attractive to do something like that that is such a turn on.

~~

The first time Grantaire sees Enjolras in heels is at the Musain. It's the meeting right before the holiday break and he probably wouldn't even have been at this meeting (because it's right before the holidays and there's probably going to be very few people since it's freezing outside) if it wasn't for the Musain currently being warmer than his apartment.

Grantaire isn't late to the meeting. Actually, he never is. He mostly just stays by the bar until the meeting starts, which is when he moves with his glass holding whatever alcohol of the day and half-listens to what their leader is saying. And that day, he's at his usual spot by the bar, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

He doesn't look up when he hears the door swing open and heels clicking on the wood floor followed by heavier footsteps. It's probably one of the women who work here and some others.

Though, what makes him eventually look up is hearing a conversation that is from Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras. At first it's just a glance out of curiosity, he's human and going to look up when someone starts speaking. Once he glances back down though, he instantly looks back up, his eyes wide.

Because there is their leader Enjolras, with his hair pulled up in a bun, a red jacket over whatever shirt he's wearing and tight jeans that lead down into brown boots with a good sized heel.

And Grantaire has to just look for a couple moments, shaking his head slightly, because he should not be as turned on as he is. It's just Enjolras. Very attractive Enjolras.

In heeled boots with his cheeks flushed from the cold and walking with a new, sudden found grace (not that he wasn't graceful before, now it's just... different) along with a new towering height.

Grantaire finally tore his eyes from Enjolras and caught Courfeyrac's. And of course, he had a smirk on his lips because he fucking knew this was going to be happening.

And suddenly, Grantaire seemed a lot more interested in the meeting.

~~

The next time Grantaire sees Enjolras, it's a Courfeyrac's New Years party. And like the last time he saw him, Enjolras is in heels again. This time, they're dark red with straps going across the top of his foot.

He's talking with Feuilly, lazily holding a glass that he had most-likely not taken a sip from. His hair is loose and down his back. He stands with no problem, not showing any sign of mobility problems or unsteadiness.

If Feuilly caught Grantaire staring at Enjolras, he didn't bring it to the attention of him.

"God dammit Enjolras," Grantaire mumbled to himself, casting his eyes downward and trying to seem as if he's suddenly interested in the floor.

Through out the rest of the night, Grantaire knows where Enjolras is by just listening for the click of heels against tiled floor. And of course Grantaire is looking out for the beautiful man in heels, but he'd never admit to that. Not out loud, at least.

~~

The next time he comes into contact with heeled Enjolras is a week later at the Musain. The meetings had started again and returned to normal. Drinks were scattered over the tables and Enjolras was at the head, for once not standing on any tables or chairs. Because today he was wearing black high boot heels with their laces tied in the front.

And for once, Grantaire wasn't in his seat in the back of the room.

Enjolras and Grantaire were arguing, which is really nothing new for any of them. But today it's a bit different. Most of their arguments are called over the room from the front to the back. But today, both of them are standing no less than a foot away from each other. Enjolras was looking down at Grantaire, his eyes narrowed and Grantaire was looking up at him, his usual small smirk on his lips.

And Grantaire can't tell if he's intimidated, turned on, or both because here's Enjolras -beautiful, powerful Enjolras- towering over him in heels with his famous glare directed at Grantaire.

The whole room is watching them throw words back at each other. Enjolras just seems to become more and more into this argument, constantly threading his hands through his long blond hair. Grantaire notices that his lips are full and a bit more redder from all the times he had been worrying them when Grantaire had been speaking.

He doesn't even remember what phrase was said that started this argument, but Grantaire is so glad that it did.

And this is when Grantaire realizes that he has it bad. He's always been madly attracted to Enjolras ever since he walked through the doors of the Musain. He was attracted to the man's hair and face and lips and words (even if he doesn't believe any of them) and his ways with everything. And he didn't think that his infatuation with the other man could grow anymore. Well, he was wrong because fucking Enjolras showing up in heels drove him in deeper.

And now Grantaire just wants to pull Enjolras down and kiss and bite those full, red lips and arch his neck to reach his height and love and curse Enjolras because god dammit him wearing those heels and looking so fucking attractive should be illegal.

~~

After that, Grantaire kept seeing Enjolras more and more in different pairs of heels. And Enjolras still walked with such grace in them, not ever stumbling. He seemed to attract more attention with his new height, towering over so many other people, which only brought more listeners.

Grantaire was pretty sure the other amis started to see how much more Enjolras had his attention (which was saying something since -even before the heels- Enjolras had Grantaire's attention), but none of them said anything.

And Grantaire had painted Enjolras times before (without him knowing, god, he thinks he'd die of embarrassment if Enjolras ever found out), and now it seems that Grantaire can't leave out the heels in some portraits.

And it's not like Grantaire's attraction for Enjolras grew or lessened with this new fashion. It'd be stupid for him to suddenly want to push Enjolras up against the wall and leave bite marks on his neck and have him moaning his name loudly, no, he's wanted to do that for a while.

Grantaire had a thing for heels. And he has a thing for Enjolras in them. That was it.

~~

When Grantaire sees Enjolras next, he ends up kissing him.

Everyone can say that the two had began to grow closer to each other. They still argued at the meetings, but things weren't as tense afterwards. And the two were actually able to have a light heart conversation and laugh and just talk casually.

And Grantaire soon realizes that's its not an attraction, its love. He's in love with Enjolras and everything about him. And he doesn't find the heels to be anything that makes Enjolras more attractive, Grantaire just loves the way he carries himself in them and is able to keep such grace and still have powerful words and stance even with the disapproving looks from people who are a bit thick.

And the kiss happens when they're walking home from the Musain together. Their apartments are close by, and for once they're leaving at the same time, so they decided to walk together.

Grantaire doesn't remember what they were talking about, but he does remember their shoes crunching on the snow and Enjolras' heels lightly clicking where the snow had been brushed away. He does remember the others red cheeks and brushed back hair and red lips.

When they had gotten to Enjolras' door, Grantaire doesn't know what came over him. But soon enough, he's going up on his does and arching his neck and pressing his lips to Enjolras'. He can feel the shock from the other, the hesitation, and a feeling of fear spreads through him.

Eventually, Enjolras does move into the kiss, a bit awkward. And when they pull away, both of their cheeks are flushed bright red and there are small smiles on their lips.

They bid each other goodbye with ease.

~~

The next time he encounters Enjolras in heels, its right before all the amis head to a club, and Grantaire is finally able to actually talk to Enjolras without having to worry about saying something completely humiliating. They seem even more laid back with each other ever since the kiss, though it hasn't really been mentioned.

And after an hour or so at the club, they're next to each other at the bar counter, their legs touching and feet constantly brushing up against each other. And maybe its the alcohol doing all of this, but Grantaire suddenly gets a wave of confidence and leans in to whisper something in Enjolras's ear, his lips grazing the others ear. The next day, he's not going to remember what he said. The alcohol he had consumed had already fogged his mind and now just the fact that he is this close to Enjolras and this turned on because of this man and those heels and lips and eyes is just worsening the fog.

Whatever Grantaire said caused a smirk to appear on Enjolras' lips.

And soon enough, their lips are attached and Enjolras is practically on Grantaire's lap, his fingers gently pulling at his hair. His feet sometimes bump against Grantaire's legs.

When they're stumbling to the bathroom stalls, they don't even pay any mind to if anyone saw them.

And if anyone hears the moans coming from the stall and the light bangs, then no one bothers to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been in an Enjolras-in-heels mood so I decided to write this
> 
> so this kinda went from Grantaire just loving Enjolras in heels to Grantaire loving Enjolras and heels and Enjolras in heels
> 
> come say hi on tumblr! prouveyyrac.tumblr.com


End file.
